Him
by Kiki0010
Summary: A new woman has just moved to Konoha and has court Kakashi's eye, but will it work between them or will her past catch up?  My first Fanfic so pleas tell me how it go's. Thank you.  M just to be safe and maybe a lemon later on.


Him

The first time I had met him, was the day I just moved into my new apartment. He was walking home after getting his groceries, and I was screaming at my ex-husband to leave me alone and get out of my life (well that's the nice way to put it.). I suddenly stopped coz I was he was about to back hand me, I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for the hit, but it never happened. I opened my eyes to see a tall man with gouges silver hair (at first I didn't really take much of a look of him because of the situation.) but he had hold of my ex-husbands hand and asked me "is every thing alright?" me being me, I just stood and stared because he was the first person to ever step in on one of our "little talks". My ex ripped his hand out of the silver haired man's hand and stormed off. I thanked him and he just left saying don't worry about it.

2 months later…

Samara's POV 

I could feel the sun's rays on my faces, shining through the window, I didn't want to get up so I rolled over and looked at the clock and it was 8:30 in the morning. So I dragged myself out of bed, put the kettle on and wondered outside to check my mail. I walked out the door and the cool morning air hit me. I made my way down to the mail box and I saw him standing talking to Asuma, who lives across the road with Kurenai. I got my mail out of the mail box and I haired Kakashi call out while giving me c"Hay Kakashi" I called out giving him a small sweet smile. "Now don't you look cute with bed hair?" I haired him say walking up to me, I blushed a little crossed my face. "Why thank you Kakashi." I said sweetly with a smirk on my face. My face was starting to heat up and the blush darkening a little. "Oh dear Samara are you blushing, because your face is becoming a little red, oh now it's getting darker." And he gave a little chuckle to and I glared at him. I gave him a sweet smile and said "well I'm sorry to end our conversation so soon Hatake but I need to go I'm getting hungry. See you later Hatake." I started to walk towards my door when I haired him call back "Ah S Samara there is a group of us going out tonight, would you like to come ?" I was so taken back by what he said, I froze in front of my door. "ummm" I was going blank I didn't know what to say, this isn't like me. Come on Sam open your mouth. "Sure Hatake I would love to go with you." I tried to give him a sweet smile without looking nervous, but I think I failed.

As I walked in to my apartment, turned the kettle on and went to see what was in the pantry. "Crap there's no food. Oh good one Sam now you have to get out of your Pj's ."

Kakashi's POV 

I see her every day, but my favourite time is when she walks out to get her mail. She is just too cute, the way her raven hair curls into ringlets at the ends, but is messy from just getting out of bet, the little sleepy look her icy blue eyes have, the high cheek bones, with the light pink she always has on her cheeks and most of all the her lips, they are an amazing rose pink, full but not to full and how every time I see them I just want to kiss her.

"hmmmm, I guess I better tell Asuma that I invited Sammy."

_Flash back _

_A small grunt escaped my throat while her hand slowly slid over my torso and beneath the waist band. "Do you like that Kakashi?" she purred into my ear. I lost it, I couldn't take it anymore. I pined her to the bed and crashed my lips to hers. Her hands sild around my neck while mine roamed all over her body. Her skin felt like silk under my fingernails. She pulled away from the kiss and whispered in my ear "take me, I can't handle it anymore."_

_I immediately sat up panting and sweating, with a horrible pain in my pants. I groaned and laid down, "how is she having this effect on me. I've only talked to her once. SHIT!" I forced myself out of bed and wondered off to have a cold shower and to deal with the problem down there. _

_It has been 3 hours since I work up and I can't get back to sleep, and I'm just getting angry, I thinking I should go out and let this feeling out, hmmmm maybe the training grounds. As I came to the training grounds, she was there lying on the grass panting. "Now that I didn't expect." I said quietly with a small smirk creeping across my face. "Well hello there, this is a nice surprise, what are you doing out this early in the morning?" She was so fast I didn't have time to react, she pined me to the ground and had her kunai to my throat, I had to chuckle. "You scared the crap out of me, and what's so funny?" she asked me with a slit glare. "I didn't expect that from the shy, kind, sweet lady that stutters whenever I talk to her. You know you didn't answer my question?" "And what was the question you asked?" she asked me with even stuttering one. Have I missed under stood her? A slit blush crept across her face. "Now what are you doing out this early in the morning?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "nothing much just training. And why have you desisted to be out here this early Hatake?"  
>"Oh nothing much, I just couldn't sleep. You know what Sammy I didn't take you as the type to be a ninja." I said calmly "don't call me Sammy. Sammy is a short fat kid." She told me with a slit glare. "Awww Sammy don't be like that" then she cut me off. "don't call me that. Got it?" "but?" "No." "Well that's just too bad, because that's your new nick name. hahaha. You okay now?" she just sat there and glared at me. "Oh beat it old man." <em>

_End of Flashback _


End file.
